


Captain Cold's Big Freeze

by nevillesgreenhouse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Flashpoint - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, barry and len are cute, barry can't skate, flashpoint - au, len plays hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevillesgreenhouse/pseuds/nevillesgreenhouse
Summary: Watching Flashpoint was great and all but did anyone notice it was a little len-less? What does our favourite chilly rogue get up to in this alternate timeline?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As much as i love Iris as a character is still don't ship Westallen. It's cute and i can see it happening, that what the whole show is based around (more and more each season, seriously cant they just talk and deal so Barry can fight evil and help the good of the world/ fanboy over science/ have more supergirl crossovers???)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

“This is Cold’s big freeze” said a cracking teenage voice, the boy it belonged to was wearing a dark blue parka with the logo ‘Captain Cold’s’ stitched on the front.

Barry was standing outside a gleaming white building, all sharp edges and crystal glass, the whole thing seemed to shiver. He’d only been in the ‘Flashpoint’ timeline for two weeks and was still adjusting but he was curious about what everyone was up to. Caitlin, Cisco, Cold. 

Cisco was rich beyond belief which Barry liked, Caitlin was some sort of doctor that he didn’t look into in his slight disappointment that things weren’t exactly the same in this timeline save for his folks being alive, so he’d been a bit mopey about them, big deal. They didn’t know any better.

He’d tried to hold off, he was actually a little afraid to find out what cold was doing in a world that had a different flash -someone strangely familiar- and a strange lack of metas. Not that he was worried, less metahumans meant more time for Barry to spend being normal. He hadn’t been in one fight while he was here, which in his books was amazing. 

After a few weeks though he caved and looked up Leonard Snart in the police records, aside from a few shoplifting charges when he was younger Cold was on the straight-and-narrow, which may be accounted for when looking up Snart senior. The man had been arrested by a certain police officer for child abuse when Snart was sixteen, then killed in prison. Maybe villains get a happy ending here too. It seemed nothing could go wrong in the Flashpoint universe, despite what Eobard may say. 

After a little more snooping Barry found some newspaper clipping about Lisa, she had become a world renowned ice skater and Leonard was right behind her as a pretty well-known hockey player, and owner of the local ice rink. It seemed that because both the Snart children were legally considered kids when senior was sentenced to prison, they were put in the foster system. Because of Len’s petty theft and rap sheet, Lisa’s new guardians kept her away as much as possible. They did however allow her skating lessons once a week. At the same rink Leonard Snart was working part time. Len worked there for so long, getting out of crime, making a living, that eventually when the owner retired he left the rink to Snart. Now they both train there and open it for business. 

Barry had never skated but felt that maybe it was time to try.

After tying his laces and waddling to the gate Barry took a few uncertain steps and fell over immediately. It was early on a weekday morning so there weren’t too many people around to see him embarrass himself but Barry still felt his face redden and ducked his head away from the few people on the ice. 

Suddenly a gloved hand was held in front of his and Barry went to wave it off, only to see a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at his as his blush lessoned. 

“Hi” the man said, “Need a hand?” while his smirk was playful his tone was sincere. Barry felt something stir inside him, was Leonard Snart actually being nice to him. Barry nodded quickly and started to babble,

“Um thanks, sorry” he said quickly, now noticing Snart’s hockey uniform. _Must be in for early practice then_ he thought.

“Not a problem” the man said and with a wink he was gone, rushing across the ice at breakneck speed. Barry felt laughter bubble up inside of him and nearly fell over again. _Definitely flirting._

Not long later Barry was still waddling but hadn’t fallen, actually he was starting to get the hang of skates until he heard a deep chuckle from across the rink and suddenly looked up, seeing not one Snart but two, Lisa was just turning the corner into the changerooms and Snart yelled something out to her, the two laughed again.

Then Barry fell, again.

And Leonard was there to pick him up, again.

“We have to stop meeting like this” said Barry.

“You know there’s more than one way to catch my eye, this is just the most paintful for you.” The other man replied. They laughed. Then Leonard took Barry hand and slowly started to lead him around the ice, turning to skate backwards, Len took Barry other hand and coaxed him faster ‘till the two were making decent time. “I’m Leonard by the way, you can call me Len” he winked again.

“We’ll if we’re admitting to horrible names i’m Bartholomew, please for the love of god call me Barry.” He smiled widely.

_Yeah this timeline was perfect_


End file.
